southlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
The first season of the crime drama SOUTHLAND premiered on NBC on April 9, 2009 and concluded on May 21, 2009. The season consists of seven episodes. It was released on Region 1 DVD on January 26, 2010. Production On October 8, 2009, NBC announced that they were not resuming Southland for a second season. This series had already received offers from TNT to pick up another second season and six episodes on November 2, 2009. Cast Starring * Kevin Alejandro as Nate Moretta * Arija Bareikis as Chickie Brown * Michael Cudlitz as John Cooper * Shawn Hatosy as Sammy Bryant * Regina King as Lydia Adams * Michael McGrady as Daniel "Sal" Salinger * Benjamin McKenzie as Ben Sherman * Tom Everett Scott as Russell Clarke Guest starring *C. Thomas Howell as Dewey Dudek *Lex Medlin as Andy Williams *Patrick Fischler as Kenny "No-Gun" *Emily Bergl as Tammy Bryant *Denise Crosby as Susan Salinger *Hedy Burress as Laurie Cooper *Roxanna Brusso as Alicia Fernandez Crew Producers *Ann Biderman: Executive producer and creator *John Wells: Executive producer *Christopher Chulack: Executive producer *Angela Amato Velez: Consulting producer *Dee Johnson: Consulting producer *Jon Pare: Produced by *Andrew Stearn: Producer Writers *Ann Biderman: 6 episodes *Angela Amato Velez: 2 episodes *Dee Johnson: 2 episodes Directors *Christopher Chulack: 4 episodes *Nelson McCormick: 3 episodes Episodes DVD details *'TITLE:' Southland: The Complete First Season (Uncensored) *'RELEASE DATE:' January 26, 2010 *'STUDIO:' Warner Home Video *'NUMBER OF DISCS:' 2 *'RUN TIME:' 300 minutes *'ASPECT RATIO:' 1.78:1 *'LANGUAGE:' English (Dolby Digital 5.1) *'SUBTITLES:' English, French, Spanish Special Features * Seven episodes on two discs. ** Unknown Trouble ** Mozambique ** See the Woman ** Sally in the Alley ** Two Gangs ** Westside ** Derailed * Southland: Redefining the Cop Drama - producers and cast reveal the story behind creating a new series about the LAPD. DVD cover description From Emmy Award winners John Wells, Ann Biderman and Chris Chulack comes a raw and authentic look at the police unit in Los Angeles. From the beaches of Malibu to the streets of East LA, Southland is a fast-moving drama that will take you inside the lives of cops, criminals, victims and their families. Michael Cudlitz ("A River Runs Through It") plays John Cooper a seasoned Los Angeles cop, assigned to train young rookie Ben Sherman (Benjamin McKenzie, "The O.C."). Cooper's honest, no-nonsense approach to the job leaves Sherman questioning whether or not he has what it takes to become a police officer. Cudlitz and McKenzie are joined by cast members Regina King ("Ray," "Jerry Maguire") who plays Detective Lydia Adams. Adams lives with and is the primary caregiver of her mother. Her partner, Detective Russell Clarke (Tom Everett Scott, "Boiler Room") is an unhappily married father of three. Michael McGrady ("The Thin Red Line") plays Detective Daniel "Sal" Salinger. Sal oversees fellow gang detectives Nate Moretta (Kevin Alejandro, "Drive," "Ugly Betty") and Sammy Bryant (Shawn Hatosy, "Alpha Dog"). Arija Bareikis ("Crossing Jordan") plays patrol officer Chickie Brown, a single mom who dreams of being the first woman accepted into SWAT. Ratings Average ratings of the season obtained by new episodes at NBC. *'TOTAL VIEWERS:' 7,721,000 *'A18-49 DEMO:' 2.3 DVDset1.jpg|'Season One DVD pack' Southland Season 1 poster 2.jpg|Alternate S1 poster|link=Season One Category:Seasons Category:DVD Releases